


Called Down

by eigo130



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1236379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eigo130/pseuds/eigo130
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested by Law/Master, and I did it. <br/>based in Minks Route, set after Akushima first saw the duo in Oval Tower</p>
            </blockquote>





	Called Down

Akushima was taken by surprise as the older male closed the distance between them. The cop did not know how to react, he was simply called down here after his failure to protect the tower from the terrorist and criminal.  
He did not know how he was defeated; the blue haired terrorist Aoba Serageki said something, and he was stuck frozen to the floor. His plan was supposed to be foolproof, he even had hostages (the gang members of the criminal Mink) but that did nothing to deter the two. They seemed to be heartless.  
So when he received a message on his coil telling him to meet Toue in his office, part him was almost afraid to answer to the call. But, unlike his previous squad, Akushima was a loyal body to the law.   
So he took the elevator up to the top and when he arrived and went through the red door to the office, and accepted his fate.  
Well, the kiss was a strange fate to be met with, but we are still not up to that point. 

When the corrupted cop entered the white office, he looked around to see the man of power standing near his desk, expecting him. So this was the all-powerful Toue, leader of Toue Inc., the one in charge of this luxury place called Platinum Jail.   
“I am glad you came Mr. Akushima, I figured you got my message,” Toue said in a sophisticated manner. For a second, Akushima felt out of place, and under dressed. He felt like a lower being compared to this leader, ruler, and tyrant. Akushima did not know how to respond either, knowing that for the longest time he has been yelling to convey messages, and this seemed like the least acceptable place to do so. So, he just nodded.  
There was a hint of laughter coming from Toue, but Akushima was too far away from the other to be sure.   
“I see you have been made well aware of the malicious characters that have entered the premises...” there was a small pause and Akushima knew already what came next, “And they escaped capture the first time you were in charge.”  
Akushima bowed his head and apologized (by screaming of course, though he tried his best not to), but it was followed by another laugh, louder than the previous one and more… heartier.  
“Oh it is all right, I at least got to talk to them. But…” His professional smile faltered for a second and then fell all together. “Well, they are still in the building, and I need you to capture them, or at least make sure they do not cause any disturbances.”  
Ah, he was given another chance. Akushima nodded and stood upright, holding his megaphone device to his chest. “Yes Sir! I will not fail you again!” Akushima proclaimed, and a part of him was glad to see the smile on Toue’s face return.  
“Oh I am sure you will not disappoint Akushima…” and he was suddenly getting closer. Akushima held his heart pound louder than usual within his chest as the leader approached him.  
Then the distance closed.   
Akushima did not move a centimeter, letting the other do as he wished with him. It was not a passionate kiss, so it must have been fine…?  
Ok, his mind was swimming; why was Toue kissing him? Was there a purpose to this? Why did Akushima feel like pushing the limit of this strange contact between the two of them? He barely knew Toue, only his power and position… and the fact that he faintly smelled of cologne and his lips were not soft like you would expect a women’s to be, but neither were they chapped or rough.   
The kiss was suddenly getting deeper, Toue had started nibbling at his bottom lips and Akushima dared to put a hand on the other’s shoulder, pulling him close.

In the background, Akushima began to hear a song start up. His attention divided between the physical stimulation and the music. He felt his mind darkening and his muscles relaxed, and this scared Akushima, but not enough for him to do anything.   
The music grew stronger and Toue pulled away with a smile on his face. This smile… was different Akushima thought to himself, as his mind got filled by the fascinating tune.  
“I am sure you will not fail me my dear cop…” Toue said, pulling out a hander kerchief and wiping at his mouth. Akushima, though, could not hear what Toue said as his consciousness slipped away. 

Toue looked amused at the body of Akushima regain life, and he ordered the music to stop. It had done its job. “So Mr. Akushima, do your job well, in the name of what is right,” Toue looked at the crumbled body of the cop and backed away slowly. Akushima shot up suddenly, his eyes bright red compared to his usual black eyes.   
He was under Toue’s control now, under his Grand Music. When the job was done, Toue would make sure to reward his new pawn. Now, to work. He was expecting a visitor soon.


End file.
